Chris Owen
|yearsactive = 1991-present }} Christopher "Chris" Owen (not to be confused with the Australian filmmaker of the same name) is an American actor best known for his portrayal of The Sherminator in the American Pie film franchise. Biography Owen was born in Michigan on September 25, 1980. He moved to California with his family as a young child. He attended Stevenson College as a young adult. Owen started acting at the age of ten, with his first recorded film credit being in Le peloton d'exécution, a French-Canadian film. In his personal life, Owen was married to Michelle Beck from 2007 to 2012 before the two divorced. On Criminal Minds Owen portrayed religiously-motivated, delusional, prolific serial killer and abductor Kevin Decker in the Season Twelve episode "Scarecrow". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Scarecrow" (2016) TV episode - Kevin Decker *All That Jam (2016) as Matthew *Bachelors (2015) as Floyd *Undead: A Love Story (2012) as Chad (short) *American Reunion (2012) as Chuck "The Sherminator" Sherman *Fortress (2012) as Burt (video) *Love, Gloria (2011) as Officer Young *The Mentalist (2011) as Nick/Megafan8 *Hit List (2011) as Wick *Expired (2011) as Nelson (short) *Super Capers: The Origins of Ed and the Missing Bullion (2009) as Igniter Boy *The Life of Lucky Cucumber (2009) as Rodney Machado *Just Add Water (2008) as Will *The Mist (2007) as Norm *Brothers & Sisters (2006) as Taylor the Clerk *National Lampoon's Dorm Daze 2 (2006) as Booker McFee (video) *American Pie Presents: Band Camp (2005) as Chuck "The Sherminator" Sherman (video) *Old Man Music (2005) as Teenager #1 (short) *Dear Wendy (2004) as Huey *Without a Trace (2004) as Trent Barker *Hidalgo (2004) as First Soldier *National Lampoon Presents Dorm Daze (2003) as Booker McFee *Monk (2003) as Trainee *National Lampoon's Gold Diggers (2003) as Leonard Smallwood *Everwood (2003) as Pierson *A Midsummer Night's Rave (2002) as Frankie *National Lampoon's Van Wilder: Party Liaison (2002) as Suicidal Freshman *American Pie 2 (2001) as Chuck "The Sherminator" Sherman *Going Greek (2001) as Davis *Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family (2001) as Agent Mace/Investigator (2 episodes) *Ready to Rumble (2000) as Isaac *Brutally Normal (2000) as Corey *Good vs Evil (1999) as Trekkie *American Pie (1999) as Chuck "The Sherminator" Sherman *October Sky (1999) as Quentin *She's All That (1999) as Derek Funkhouser Rutley *Can't Hardly Wait (1998) as Klepto Kid *The Ride (1997) as Steve *Meego (1997) as Tod Johnson *Sister, Sister (1997) as Neil Hawkins *Social Studies (1997) as Collin McGuirk *7th Heaven (1996-1997) as Sam (2 episodes) *The Adventures of Pinocchio (1996) as Candlewick (video game, voice) *The Faculty (1996) as Petey *Black Sheep (1996) as Hal *Angus (1995) as Troy Wedberg *Major Payne (1995) as Cadet Wuliger *VR.5 (1995) as Harassing Boy *It Runs in the Family (1994) as Scut Farcus *Boy Meets World (1993) as Ned *Picket Fences (1993) as Milton Lebeck *Le peloton d'exécution (1991) as Jorge Zebrowski 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors